Dear FanFiction
by Lumiera
Summary: My first FanFiction. It's a series of letter from the Maple Story Characters. And yes, this goes to every character. Rated T just in case. Ideas needed!
1. From Angelic Buster 1

**Okay, this is my first ever FanFiction, so don't be too harsh in your judging. I would really appreciate it if I ****DO**** manage to get you guys to like my story, I could try writing some other stories.**

**-Lumiera**

**P.S. **This is a series of letters from the Maplestory Characters. If you want, you can send in suggestions. Hope you like this! (O/O)

Dear FanFictioners and Fans,

Why are there only three about me?! Only 1 is a story! The other 2 are summaries of what happened! Please write some more FanFiction about me!

Love,

Angelic Buster

**As you can see, I'm still not very good at writing or at using Microsoft Word. Sorry! (_)**


	2. From Luminous 1

** Hello there Readers! Sorry for the wait, but I'm just having trouble thinking of who to write about! It's also been really busy, since it's August and the school year is arriving .*Shudder* But anyways, I will try to update more often!Anyways, sorry if this offends any of you!**

** -Lumiera**

* * *

Dear FanFictioners,

What makes you think that I will be paired up with that, that petty thief! He is a pesky nobody that I will only see as an ally! One that can annoy the *insert cuss word* out of you!

Luminous

* * *

I'm really sorry if I offended you! I'm just trying to write what I atleast what I think he say.


	3. From Freud 1

**I'm updating again. I'm not sure how much I will write. I'm trying to make my letters longer now, and it's a bit difficult. This time, the letter will be about Freud.**

** -Lumiera**

* * *

Dear FanFictioners,

I AM DEAD. Don't try bringing me back, okay? (That means you, Phantom) I sacrificed my life so Maple World would be able to have peace. The rest of the Heroes are still alive, and although they're considerably weaker, they are still here. Though Aran may have lost her memories, and Luminous may have partially gone to the dark side, they're still here. I'm fine with being dead, and besides, my successor, Evan, may still be a kid but he is quite strong. And though I'm alive in the Mirror World, it's okay to say I'm alive there, but just not here. Got it?

Sincerely,

Freud

P.S.- If the story is in the past, it's also fine.

* * *

**That was a BIT longer, right? I'm not trying to insult the people who put Freud in their stories (they probably ARE insulted) but Freud's dead, right? And I think I sounded a bit unlike him.**


	4. From Kaiser 1

**Another letter, and this time it's from Kyle/Kaiser (whoever you want). No offense to the author Hymntanra.**

** -Lumiera**

* * *

Dear FanFictioners (especially Hymntanra),

I have never, _EVER_ kissed Velderoth in my life. That would be disgusting! And besides, he's my best friend along with Tear and went to the 'dark side' . Where did you get the idea of me listening to Cartalion anyways? I respect him for his strength in battle, but he's just a... guy with issues for cute girls. Especially Angelic Buster. N-not that I hate her! She's cute and reminds me of Tear! But anyways, never, did I ever kiss a guy.

Your Awesome Kaiser,

Kyle

P.S.- Do you have any advice for me to ask Tear out?

* * *

**This might have sucked, but I was just listening to the Pantheon BGM music by **MapleStorySEAX59 **on YouTube** **when I got the idea to write this.**


	5. From Jett 1

**I'm really sorry for the spelling and grammar errors in my previous chapters. I just forgot to do a spelling check. But I'll present you my 4th letter from this day, and it's from Jett.**

**-Lumiera**

* * *

Dear FanFictioners,

I'm pretty sure that I don't like Burke. He's stolen from me and also betrayed me. He's left me with a lot of hurt. But I've also have not cried on that cannoneers' shoulder. That guy falls in love with every cute girl he sees. And especially blondes. And though it was sweet of Ten-Faced to write a guilt story about Burke, still. Just no. You just don't understand what I've felt.

-Jett

* * *

**Uh, you know, I haven't ever really played Jett before, so I just know the basic structure of the story line. And I'm also not sure about the part in the letter where it says Cannoneer/ Tin falls in love with every cute girl. But I gave it my best shot.**


	6. From Nexon

**This is my last letter for the day, and it's a really short one too. It's basically what I think Nexon will say about the stories the authors wrote.**

**-Lumiera**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

The original story line for the characters are better.

-Nexon

* * *

**See? What I'd tell you? It was really short. Super short. But anyways, see you next letter. Which is coming out soon.**


	7. This is a letter for YOU

Hey, this is Era, and this is not a real letter, sadly. But I am here asking for your help. I need some ideas for this FanFiction, and I hope that you can drop an idea into the review box because I would be very happy and grateful. I will try my best to write the letter the way the Maplestory characters would write it and I will include the reader who gave me the idea.

Signed,

Era

P.S.- If your to embarrassed about your idea, you could PM me.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Fanfictioners,

Come on over to the Dark Side. We have cookies.

Eclipse


End file.
